


pool of feelings

by 6ubblegum (angel_bubbles)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Kinda, Romantic Friendship, Swimming, can be romantic or platonic whichever you prefer, just boys being embarrassing, phichit tries to teach yuuri how to swim and instead they have a bonding moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_bubbles/pseuds/6ubblegum
Summary: Yuuri can't swim, so Phichit takes it upon himself to teach him how.





	pool of feelings

“Whaaat?” Phichit all but exclaims, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “You never learned how to swim?”

Yuuri turns away, his face burning with indignation. “It’s not that unusual.”

“Yeah, but...isn't Kyushu like, surrounded by water?”

There’s no response, but Yuuri’s blush is steadily spreading. His roommate stares at him curiously. 

“Are you scared of water or something?”

Yuuri furiously shakes his head. “No, it’s not that! I just-I just never had a reason to learn.”

Phichit forces down the urge to roll his eyes, and gives Yuuri a somewhat sarcastic look. “Sure, alright, that makes sense.”

“I'm serious!”

“Uh-huh,” Phichit hums. “Have you thought about trying to learn now? There’s lots of pools around here.”

Yuuri fidgets. “I don’t really have time for that…”

“C’mon, sure you do! We’re in our off time, the next competition is miles away!” Phichit stands up on his desk chair, ignoring Yuuri sputtering at him to _get down, that’s dangerous_. “Swimming is a crucial skill to any human! You never know when it might come in handy!”

“I-I don't think there's any real reason-"

“Nonsense, Yuuri!” Phichit jumps down and grabs Yuuri’s forearm. “I’m taking you to the pool today, and personally teaching you how to swim!”

Yuuri squeals, and stares at Phichit’s joking-but-also-not-really-at-all-joking expression. His grin widens by the second, and Yuuri heaves a sigh of resignation. 

“I guess I could try...”

Phichit beams, and he all but jumps for joy at Yuuri's admission of defeat. His roommate shakes his head. _Why is he so excited over something like this? It's not that big a deal, but he’s acting like he’s just won the lottery…_

~~

"That's not very nice of you!" Phichit calls out from half past the 4' mark, craning his neck to keep his head above the water.

"What's not nice?" Yuuri calls back from the end of the 5' mark where he knows Phichit can't go. His shorter friend huffs.

"I promise not to do anything you don't want to! Just give me a chance, I swear I'm a good teacher!"

Yuuri is quiet while he thinks, looking down at the water. The lights above shine down on the artificial waves, casting sparkling reflections that dance about with the current of the water. It's not as though he doesn't trust Phichit-actually it's quite the opposite, but the idea of floating about on a liquid medium is daunting no matter how it's presented. His friend calls out to him again, almost in a pleading tone. Yuuri looks up to see him pouting like a child, the effect of which is amplified by the fact that only his head is visible above the water. He feels his resolve slip.

Slowly, he starts inching away from the wall of the pool and Phichit jumps again, splashing a couple nearby. They look at him in offense, but he ignores them.

"You're coming back!" He claps, splashing the couple again.

Yuuri twiddles his fingers underwater. "I'm not such a fan of swimming, but..." he blushes and looks off to the side. "...if you're here to help me stay afloat, then maybe it won't be so bad..."

Phichit stares at him with his mouth open slightly. "You really..."

Yuuri keeps his eyes strictly away from Phichit, until he hears a sniffle. He blinks once and slowly turns back to his friend. A sparkling, wet-cheeked face is what he is met with, and he squeaks in surprise. 

"You really _do_ trust me, after all..." Phichit sobs..

Yuuri flails in the water, stuttering out various incoherent sentences in his worry. He stops when he hears Phichit laugh, and watches as he wipes away the tears on his face. 

"I'm glad! I was worried maybe you didn't think I would keep you safe, but I guess I was just overreacting," he admits, looking sheepish. "I know I can be pretty pushy sometimes, and I thought maybe I'd pushed you a bit too far and you were gonna hate me or something."

Yuuri's eyes widen, and without much thought he puts both his hands on Phichit's shoulders. "I would never hate you! Sure you're assertive sometimes, but that's part of why I like you! I don't ever want you thinking that I won't like you anymore because of something like that! You're important to me, just like Vicchan and-and Mari and Mom and Dad and nothing is gonna ever change that! I love you all unconditionally!"

He's a bit out of breath at the end of his spiel, and he makes eye contact as he huffs. Phichit stares back at him, incredulous. After a couple seconds, he starts to snicker, covering his mouth with his hand. Yuuri comes back to himself and goes red in the face, releasing his grip. He watches his friend stifle his giggles in horror.

"Yuuri, oh my god," Phichit says between laughs. "That was so embarrassing."

Yuuri goes even redder and attempts to run away, tripping over his own feet in his haste to escape. Phichit hurriedly catches him before he falls, and keeps a hold of his arm as he stands him back up. He laughs again, though it's different from before.

"But, I'm glad for that, too. If I was the only one who felt that way, well, it would be much more embarrassing, don't you think?"

Yuuri's face burns as Phichit looks at him with a fond smile, free of mocking or teasing. He stutters incoherencies again, and scrambles out of his roommate's grip back to the end of the 5' section, where he proceeds to face the wall and bury his face in his hands. Phichit yells for him again, sounding a bit like a wounded puppy. "Yuuri, come back to me!" 

Yuuri whimpers. _Why do embarrassing things always happen when I leave the apartment?_

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write the learning process but, I don't know how to swim either... (″･ิ_･ิ)


End file.
